Day of the Diesels
Day of the Diesels '''is the 8th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids go to the truck station. There are lots of different kinds of trucks. I could see UPS truck. This is my good friend "Mr. Smith". He delivers the packages. I can see the visit the ice cream truck. This my good friend "Sandra". She brought ice cream. The garbage truck cellect all the garbage and the recycle. These are my good friend "Bill and Fred". It looks like a firetruck. This is my good friend "Firefighter Dave". Now, we better go back to the classroom. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Mr. Smith *Sandra *Bill *Fred *Firefighter Dave Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Aunt Came Back #The Wheels on the Truck #Mail Song' #The Ice Cream Song #Help Protect the Earth #'Here Comes the Firetruck' #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Tina, Julie, Tosha and Derek) Trivia *Tosha wears the same clothes from Animal Antics, Brave New Rescues and The Exercise Circus!. And a high pony tail. *Derek wears the same shirt from The Rolling Rice Cakes, Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Stop, Look & Be Safe. and blue jeans. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Grandparents are Grand! and Once Upon a Dino Tale. And a pony tail. *Julie wears the same clothes from Picture This!. And a hair-style. * When the Barney's say "Hi everybody!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Big Surprise!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Let's Build Together!". * When the Barney's say "Oh, Hi!" the sound clip is taken from "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". *Derek is the fourth child to turns off the lights. *At the end of Barney doll with a red firetruck, UPS truck, garbage truck and ice cream truck. There is no left hand and right hand. *On October 3, 2017, there's gonna be a credits on Daniel Juravsky. The first one is Derek turns off the lights, the second one is Barney doll with a red firetruck, UPS truck, garbage truck and ice cream truck. There is no left hand and right hand. The End! *This is the only appearances Mr. Smith, Bill, Fred and Firefighter Dave. *This is the third episode Tina is wearing a yellow cast. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Hoo's in the Forest?". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Picture This!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". *Barney manages to mess up his magic by giving the kids winter clothes, instead of their normal outfits. This very situation happened in Waiting for Santa (with The Barney Shake), but in reverse (Summer clothes, instead of winter clothes), and A Splash, Party Please! (Winter clothes, instead of back clothes) before "I Love You" song. *During "I Love You" Tina are in while Tina, Julie, Barney's left, Tosha and Derek are on Barney's left. Barney I love you (Day of the Diesels' version) Transcript *'Barney:' That's better. *'Tina:' Thanks Barney. (music starts for I Love You) *'Barney:' Sure. (Laughs) and (holdhands singing) *'Barney and the Kids:' I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (Tina is kiss Barney than Tina hug Barney) I love you, you love me, (Julie hug Barney) We're best friends, Like (Tosha hug Barney) friends should be With a great big hug, (Derek hug Barney) And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *'Kids:' Bye, Barney. *'Barney:''' (last lines) Bye now. See ya. Bye-bye. Take care. Have a Great Time. See you soon. Love you. *(Derek turns off the lights, and fade Barney doll with a red firetruck, UPS truck, garbage truck and ice cream truck. There is no left hand and right hand. Than it winks) Clip from Day of the Diesels #Barney Theme Song (Lend A Helping Hand's version) (Clip from Day of the Diesels and Audio from Lend A Helping Hand) #Barney comes to life (Looking For Rabbits) (Clip from Day of the Diesels and Audio from Looking For Rabbits) Audio from Day of the Diesels #Barney Theme Song (Day of the Diesels' version) (Clip from Roller Skating and Audio from Day of the Diesels) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation